


Not Quite Right

by ruvy91



Series: Magic in the Air [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demons, Fae Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruvy91/pseuds/ruvy91





	Not Quite Right

It had been almost a year since it was drawn to this town. A power almost like a beacon had called it there and ever since it got there it was drawn to a skinny brunet boy. The boy exuded power and it couldn’t wait to get its hands on that power. Then a few months after its arrival the boy disappeared. It waited following the wolf the boy had a fondness for; deciding that if what it overheard the boy would come back.

While the boy was away the wolf worked on rebuilding a burned out house near the beacon that had called it. It learned many things about the town and the local pack as it observed. Then after all the leaves fell off the trees and it grew colder the boy came back to town. It grew excited, it still followed the wolf until one night the boy and the wolf went out, away from the wards that surrounded the houses.

It waited until late that night when the wolf and boy came out of a theater, the lust and exhilaration coming off the boy in waves.

“I’m so glad you got us tickets to that Derek, RENT is my favorite musical and I must say some of those songs are so us.” The boy said bouncing.

“Mmm-hmm” the wolf hummed, a faint smile on his features.

“Come on, you gotta admit that you’re the Collins to my Angel.” The boy said with a smile. The boy  started singing to the wolf. It waited, knowing the time was soon, it wanted the wolf to be distracted.

The wolf then pulled the boy close singing “With a thousand sweet kisses, I’ll cover you,” before kissing the boy.

It took the opportunity and rushed in making its way into the boy, taking over and having complete control. It now had full access to the boy and his power but it decided to bide its time, learn about the people in the boy’s life so as not to arouse suspicion. The wolf stopped kissing the boy and opened the door to the car they were leaning against.

“Now as much as I would like for you to stay at the house with me, one it’s not finished and two Melissa and the Sheriff wanted to spend time with you over the break. Also I heard that Scott and Isaac are back from school in a couple of days and I know how you like to spend time with your brother.” The wolf explained when he climbed into the car and drove them towards the boy’s home.

It made the boy nod, deciding silence was best until it knew more about his life. The true test was when they got to the boy’s home; it hoped that being in the boy’s body would negate the effects of the mountain ash in the house’s construction. It made the boy kiss the wolf goodnight and was triumphant when it crossed the threshold.

“Stiles, I didn’t know you were home from school yet. Well your dad is working the late shift again and I’m off to the hospital soon. We’re expecting Scott and Isaac in tomorrow morning so I thought I’d make lunch for the whole family. And if you have a date with Derek, just invite him to lunch. Don’t worry your dad’s gotten used to the idea that you’re dating him. I think you being away at Stanford has helped him realize that he should just be happy you’re happy.” A woman with tanned skin and curly brown hair greeted when he walked in the house.

“Of course mom.” It made the boy say. The woman pursed her lips but smiled before kissing the boy on the cheek and leaving the house.

It smiled, finally it had some time alone and could plot its destruction.


End file.
